1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor element, a semiconductor device including the same, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor light emitting elements that include a reflective layer formed of metal, such as silver, on a backside of a substrate made of an oxide or the like, such as sapphire, have been studied regarding adhesion between the substrate and the reflective layer (see, for example, JP 2001-332762 A and JP 2001-284942 A).
However, an adhesion between a metal film and a substrate made of an oxide or the like still has room for improvement.